jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Pandora/Archiv2
center Jedipedianer-Treff Hallo Pandora! Im IRC-Channel hast du ja gesagt, dass du eventuell an einem Treffen interessiert wärst. Wenn dem noch so ist, dann schau mal auf dieser Benutzerseite vorbei. Gruß,--Little Ani 22:02, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das ich dran interessiert wäre??? Das war meine Idee (in der Runde). Pandora Diskussion 22:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Das wusste ich nicht Bild:--).gif Gruß,--Little Ani 22:40, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hi Hi Pandora hier Commander Fox,ich benutze die Vorschau und könntest du mal mir helfen? Ich will den Artikel erstellen Twelve und ich möchte dich bitten mir zu helfen.Such mal bitte irgenwo nach ihm und vielleicht werden wirs schaffen den Artikel zu erstellen.Melde dich mal wenn du einferstanden bist und bitte hilf mir das würde mir helfen.Benutzer:Commander Fox und hau rein :Hmm ich versteh dich nicht ganz, wo soll ich denn nach dem suchen? Pandora Diskussion 16:53, 14. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vorschau Hallo Pandora, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die Vorschau zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Darth Vader 09:18, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ich denke das ist dann wohl die Retourkutsche, aber wenn du dir den zweiten edit ankuckst, wirst du merken, dass auch das benutzen der Vorschau mich nicht vor diesem Fehler bewahren konnte (-; Pandora Diskussion 09:21, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Hehe :-) Uneigentlich hast du mich erraten, aber eigentlich wollte ich dir eine upgedatete Version zeigen, wo das "die" aus dem letzten Satz nach dem "oder" verschwindet und ein "Mit freundlichen Grüßen" am Schluss ergänzt wird. Denn der Fehler mit dem "die" hat sich wohl auch durch die benutzte Vorschau gezogen. Zudem kann man in Letzten Änderungen die "Kleinen Änderungen" ausblenden lassen. --Darth Vader 09:43, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Kleine Änderungen auszublenden halte ich nicht für sinnvoll, da man somit leicht Sachen übersehen könnte, die nicht geändert werden sollten. Wegen dem andern weiss ich jetzt nicht so genau, worauf du anspielst (?). Pandora Diskussion 09:49, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Vergleiche mal meinen Text, mit deinem auf meiner Benutzerseite, dann weißt du was ich meine. --Darth Vader 09:59, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ah, jetzt hab ichs verstanden... Von freundlichen Grüssen halte ich aber nichts... Pandora Diskussion 17:36, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Links Hi noch ne klene frage wie kann man den verknüpfungen zu anderen Artikeln setzten?? DarthWookiee 21:32, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Einfach Jedipedia:Hauptseite oder Hauptseite wird dann zu Jedipedia:Hauptseite, bzw Hauptseite Pandora Diskussion 21:36, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) 50 Edits im Namensraum? Hallo Pandora... ich habe mich eben gewundert, dass meine Stimme bei dieser Abstimmung ungültig ist. Jetzt ist mir das etwas peinlich, dass ich abgestimmt habe, wobei ich es ja anscheinend gar nicht darf, sorry. Was bedeutet denn das, 50 Edits im Namensraum? [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 19:45, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Namensraum sind die Artikel. Man braucht also 50 Änderungen an Artikeln, um Abstimmen zu können, so versuchen wir Wahlfälschungen durch doppelaccounts o.ä. zu unterbinden. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:04, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Okay, danke. Das ist natürlich nachvollziehbar. Ich weiß aber gar nicht wie viele Edits im Namensraum ich habe, wo kann ich das denn sehen, damit mir sowas nicht nochmal passiert? [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:15, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Kein Problem, einfach Spezial:Beiträge/Solleu Soleyis ankucken, den ''Namensraum auf (Seiten) ändern. Dass sind dann alle Edits im Namensraum. Wenn du mehr als 50 hast, dann wird der Link zu weiteren Seiten blau. Geht schneller, als man am Anfang denkt. Pandora Diskussion 20:19, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Dankeschön. Und übrigens hattest du recht mit Bultar Swan! Bei StarWars.com steht, dass sie gegen "Geonosian Warriors" gekämpft hat. Bild:--).gif [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:39, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Kannst es ja gerne hinzufügen, wenn du den Link noch hast (-; 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:41, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Das steht in ihrer Akte in der Datenbank, die schon bei den Quellen verlinkt ist, ich hatte es nur nicht gleich gesehen. Ich könnte es aber im Artikel noch kenntlich machen, das werde ich gleich mal tun. Dann habe ich auch gleich wieder ein Edit mehr. *g* [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 20:50, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Dass ist die richtige Motivation. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:51, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) Leutnant Barr Ich habe bedauerlicher Weise nicht verstanden was du mit "Meuchelmord ist wertend, also POV." gemeint hast. Wäre froh wenn du mir das erklären könntest. MFG Cpt.Maze 19:58, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Meuchelmord ist die Bezeichnung für einen hinterhältigen Angriff und somit wertend. Alles Wertende ist aber POV (Point of View) und damit Deutung desjenigen, der den Artikel schreibt und somit nicht erlaubt. Pandora Diskussion 20:01, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Habe ich nicht gewusst, danke für die Erklärung. Cpt.Maze 20:13, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Hey, kein Problem, jeder fängt mal an... Pandora Diskussion 20:16, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) Olag Grek Hi, ich bin neu hier und natürlich unerfahren, aber trotzdem habe ich mir mühe gegebn mit meinem ersten artikel....und es steht wirklich alles was im hauptext steht im "das offizielle Star Wars Fact File" und Zwar ein gazer abschnitt bei der droidenseite von C-3PX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Und ich versteheh nur nicht, dass ein artikel, der mehr als fragwürdig erscheint, auch mit nur EINER QUelle und nur roren links nicht gelöscht wurde!!! Naja trotzdem danke für die hilfe^^ MFG Darth Hate 11:22, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Wenn ich mal schell reinpfuschen darf Bild:--).gif Nur weil ein Artikel mit einer Quelle versehen ist, die in der JP nicht aufgeführt ist, heißt es doch nicht, dass es sie nicht gibt :) Solange die Quelle nicht erfunden ist, passt das Bild:;-).gif MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:30, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Es ist ja auch nichts gegen dich persönlich. Allerdings ist es gerade bei neuen Benutzer manchmal zweifelhaft, ob sie unsere Vorgehensweise verstehen und anwenden. Es kommt halt leider unglaublich oft vor, dass Sachen entweder von anderen Seite abgeschrieben, oder totaler Mist (selbst erfunden) sind. Ich will damit jetzt nicht sagen, dass dein Artikel eines von beidem sei, aber wie dmk ja so schön gesagt hat, kommt auf anderen Seite kein Hinweis darauf vor, dass Olag Greck im FactFile vorkommt. Da er ja mit C-3PX anscheinend einiges zu tun hatte, hab ich mal im NEGD nachgeschaut, wo zwar nichts widersprüchliches, aber leider deutlich weniger drin steht. Da ich selbst leider die Fact Files nicht habe, hab ich deshalb den Löschantrag gegen Ungenügende Quellen ausgetauscht und hatte vor, einen Benutzer, der die FactFiles hat mal nachzuschauen. Dadurch steht der Artikel jetzt sogar erstmal nichtmehr unter direktem Löschbedarf, sondern hat Zwei Wochen Zeit von einem etablierten Benutzer verifizert zu werden. Und von welchem Artikel redest du denn, der sonst so fragwürdig ist? Manchmal passiert es leider, dass sowas übersehen wird? 'Pandora Diskussion 11:40, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) Riffheim Hi, ich bins Da'ne Ling vielleicht kennst du mich nicht ich bin der Gründer der Seite Yfra. Du meinst, dass Riffheim die Mon-Calamari Stadt wäre aber das stimmt nicht. Riffheim ist eine art Festungsinsel auf die sich Ta'a Chume manchmal zurüückzieht. Vielleicht haben beide den selben Namen aber ich meinte was anderes. Könntes du das vielleicht berichtigen. Und bitte kontaktiere mich okay? Bis dann Da'ne Ling. :Vielleicht heisst die ja auch Riffheim. Gibt mehrere Sachen, die denselben Namen haben. Fakt ist auf jeden Fall, dass diese eine Stadt, die zerstört wurde, Riffheim hies. Da ich keine Quelle für deine Behauptung habe, weiss ich nicht, was ich da berichtigen soll. Pandora Diskussion 17:55, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Dann solltest du vielleicht mal im Lichhtschwerter Roman nachschauen Da'ne Ling :::Tja, den hab ich nicht. Aber wie gesagt, es ist durchaus möglich, das es mehrere Dinge mit demselben Namen gibt, bevor also niemand den anderen Artikel erstellt, sehe ich da keinen Handlungsbedarf. Und bitte auf Diskussionsseiten immer mit ~~~~ unterschreiben. Pandora Diskussion 18:40, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Wie? Wie kann man einen Artikel "under constuction" setzen?.Gruß--Commander Fox 15:34, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ich antworte mal anstelle von Pandora: Du musst einfach an den Anfang der Seite setzen. 16:18, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Jo, genau... Pandora Diskussion 18:40, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) Babeln ehhhhhm kannst du mir helfen ich kan nicht babel hin zu fügen(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sergej7890 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 8. Jan. 2009, 18:01:36) :Was genau willst du denn wissen? Pandora Diskussion 18:03, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Jedipedia:Babel Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:48, 8. Jan. 2009 (CET)